


Cut to the Feeling

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, M/M, Pop Star!Kaoru, Specifically Kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Did it start after Kaoru became famous? After he heard his brother singing all those love songs? Or was it before that?Named for the song I was listening to when I came up with this fic.





	Cut to the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was pop star Hikaru but I liked it better as pop star Kaoru so yeah. Mostly because we all see too much pining Kaoru and I wanted pining Hikaru for once.

Hikaru knows how his brother became famous. It happened when they were twelve.

It was a combination of a dress that they'd asked their mother to make as a joke, Kaoru's incredible singing talent, a video camera, and youtube.

Turned out, Kaoru loved the dress. Hikaru didn't mind that part.

What he did mind was when Kaoru was suddenly taken away from him for dancing lessons and singing lessons ("He doesn't need those!" Hikaru had screamed. "He's way better than any teacher you could find!") and concerts. Concerts were the worst part, because he'd be away from his brother for months at a time, going on tour, and Hikaru wasn't allowed to go with him. He was rarely allowed to call.

But whenever Kaoru would come back, he would pretend to be fine with it, because Kaoru always seemed so happy when he would see him on TV or when he would talk about his concerts.

He was rarely able to go to Kaoru's concerts - his parents may have been rich, but they still believed in a good education. Even Kaoru had to take online classes. But he could watch some of them on TV, or online - thank god for those people who didn't pay attention to the fact that recording concerts had been banned in many places.

Hikaru knows how his brother became famous.

What he doesn't know is how he fell in love with his brother.

* * *

People mistake Hikaru for Kaoru all the time. They run up to him, asking for autographs or pictures. And Hikaru, forcing himself to smile through it, kindly explains that they are twins, and he's definitely not the famous one.

This makes some deflate, and walk away. Others, however, say that 'no one would know if he just said he was Kaoru', and ask for a picture anyway to show off to their friends. Hikaru always walks away.

Kaoru calls. Hikaru answers immediately - always does when it's Kaoru.

"Hey. What time is it in America?" he asks, making sure his brother isn't pushing himself too much to force himself to call.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to call," Kaoru insists. Hikaru can sense the smile, but he can also sense the tiredness. But before he calls Kaoru out on it, he hears a ding with a text. "I just sent you a picture of my new hairstyle. It should keep people from thinking you're me."

Hikaru opens the picture. Kaoru hasn't changed much - he's just dyed his tips blue. "You look great," he says to Kaoru, because he really does think that Kaoru looks good. He always thinks that.

"Thanks," Kaoru chirps, as energetic he can be at... Whatever time it is there.

"You should get some sleep," Hikaru says softly.

"No," Kaoru says, "we hardly ever talk."

"I know. We'll get to talk in two months, when you come back. Okay? We can wait that long."

He hears Kaoru whine, but he knows he's too tired to argue. "Good night, Kaoru."

"Yeah..."

He hears the click, and sighs softly, tucking his phone into his pocket.

* * *

 

Hikaru doesn't have many friends. He knows that any friends he made would only be after his brother.

So when the new guy, Tamaki, tries to recruit him into his new club, he only glares, and walks away.

Tamaki doesn't let up easily... Until Hikaru dumps chocolate milk on his head in the cafeteria. That sure gets his message across.

* * *

Hikaru sits on the window sill, fingers restlessly tapping his knee as he waits for his brother's car to pull up in the driveway.

Eventually, it does. An hour after he said it would, but Hikaru will forgive him for that. He stands from his place almost too quickly - stumbling - and then he runs all the way down the hall, down the stairs, and outside. He's huffing and puffing by the time he gets out there, and Kaoru is standing there in glamorous makeup and a silk dress, looking quite amused at his brother's excitement at seeing him.

"H-hey," Hikaru says, voice shaking. His voice always shakes at first. Kaoru is always confused - Hikaru knows he is - but he never asks.

"Hey." Kaoru smiles, a bright smile. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Hikaru immediately says, always forgiving of his brother whenever he's late because he can't ever be mad at him for long. "Come inside." He grabs his brother's hand - it's covered with a silk glove, and Hikaru hates it because he wants skin on skin, but he doesn't dare ask him to take it off.

Hikaru leads Kaoru inside, and already he feels more at ease, like Kaoru never left.

* * *

Kaoru comes with Hikaru to school the next day. He says it's because he doesn't want to be alone at the house, but they both know it's because he missed Hikaru and he wants to cling to him for as long as he can.

People at school gawk at the pair - partially due to Kaoru's fame, partially due to Kaoru's outfit.

One guy that always talks about how stupid Kaoru's outfits and music are, specifically to rile up Hikaru, smirks. He knows he won't get another chance like this, and Hikaru knows it too. He wraps an arm around Kaoru's waist, pulling him close and sending a warning glare to the guy. Hikaru doesn't know his name and doesn't care to know.

As long as he stays away.

But he doesn't.

At lunch time, Hikaru and Kaoru are eating alone (albeit with a large crowd of Kaoru's fans around them) when the guy (Hirohito, Hikaru realizes) pushes through the crowd. "Hey there, girly-boy," he sneers to Kaoru.

Kaoru isn't affected. It's nothing that he hasn't seen on the online message boards.

But it pisses Hikaru off. "Go away," he snaps.

"Aw, I'm just talking to your brother," Hirohito says. "Isn't that right. Oh, sorry, do you prefer sister?"

"Brother is fine," Kaoru says evenly.

"Ha, right. Because you have a dick, not a-"

Hirohito's sentence is cut off as Hikaru stands and punches him square in the jaw. Kaoru jolts, staring at Hikaru with wide eyes. Hirohito glares. But before he can try to counter, Hikaru simply knees him  _right where the sun doesn't shine_ and watches with satisfaction as he falls to the ground.

"Come on, Kaoru," Hikaru says. "Let's go eat somewhere where I don't have to take care of annoying pests."

Kaoru nods absently, standing up slowly and following Hikaru.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that," Kaoru says softly, nuzzling his head under Hikaru's chin. It's night time, and maybe they shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, because they are too old, but it's nice and comforting and reminds Hikaru of before Kaoru became famous so  _fuck that._ "I'm used to jerks like that."

"I know," Hikaru mumbled. "But I didn't like it. You're you. You're a guy. You just like... Dresses and makeup."

"And I happen to be famous. Which means that even if I didn't, I would be hearing a bunch of crap for something else that people don't like."

Hikaru gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah. I guess that's true."

Kaoru lifted his head up, looking at Hikaru carefully. "I've missed you."

Hikaru smiles softly. "I've missed you, too."

"...I love you."

He means like a brother. But it still makes Hikaru's breath hitch, and he thinks Kaoru notices. "I love you, too."

Kaoru smiles softly, adoringly. "I know."

And he kisses Hikaru.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
